titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaldra "Foehammer" Sargt (TT)
Appearance :Kaldra is a Vulkrixian, their species being anthropomorphic foxes. Kaldra has a light but toned body type. As is customary for his kind, he has white wings (with a wingspan of 12 feet total, or 6 feet individually). He has red fur with a white front, with black tips on his ears. He also possesses sharp canine teeth and half-inch claws on his fingertips and toes. His black hair is tied back into a pony-tail, reaching halfway down his back. Street Clothes :Kaldra has been known to wear a fedora, trench coat, and mask in order to conceal his appearance in public. Uniform :Tends to wear a long white "angelic" robe, under which he has a pair of white baggy pants and his planet's version of a bullet proof vest. Always carries a longsword made of a strange metal, that appears to be a blueish silver. Also tends to carry a shield made of the same material, however when not expecting combat its rare to find him with it. This metal is difficult to bend, and near impossible to break with normal means. Notable Equipment :Kaldra once possessed a ship called the Dawnbreaker; though it has since been shot down by the Brotherhood and is currently in need of serious repairs. Personality :Generally secretive due to the nature of his work as Sentinel, he tends to try and help where he can. When possible he helps from the shadows, if necessary he will show himself. He's kind, peaceful and generally a good person. He's even merciful to his enemies, unless they've done something so heinous as to be unforgivable. Powers and Abilities Photokinesis :Able to project and control light to the point he can condense it into solid forms such as weapons, armor, and various objects. He can not manipulate light if there is no light to manipulate, in pure darkness he is forced to create his own light and manipulate that. In solid or semisolid objects there is no light, and so he can not condense anything. He can, however, create 'bombs' of light, intensely focused light that he simply releases and allows all the energy contained within to explode outward. He can not use this power to stealth, and in fact, the more condensed the light, the brighter it is, drawing attention to wherever he uses his power. He can reach 50ft with any of his focusing abilities, 200 for more mundane simple light creation powers, essentially turning him into a glorified flashlight. Weaknesses :Darkness. Forced to draw on power reserves at night and can only rebuild his energy when in direct sunlight. Use of too much power results in unconsciousness until directly hit by sunlight. Other Abilities :Flight, heightened sense of smell and hearing, night vision. Relationships Teen Titans :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Brotherhood of Evil :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Roxer :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Katie :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Born on the planet Vulkrix, Kaldra was selected at a young age to become one of the Sentinels, a select few of his race that are sent out to spy on and watch potentially dangerous organizations. Kaldra was selected to spy on the "Brotherhood of Evil" on earth as his first task, their name alone warranted someone watching them. Their youngest Sentinel was sent as a training mission for him, as they thought anybody brazen enough to put "of evil" in their organization's name was all talk. Kaldra discovered that they were not all talk however, but before being able to report this was trapped on Earth by the Brotherhood putting the shield around the world. Unable to send or receive transmissions from his CO, and unable to get his ship into orbit, Kaldra is seeking to help deal with the Brotherhood by joining Earth's own forces as opposed to waiting for reinforcements from Vulkrix. :His ship, the RVS Dawn Breaker, is what brought him to the planet Earth. Twenty feet tall, thirty feet wide, and fifty long, this vessel is a mostly civilian craft meant to ferry a single person to a small family across the stars. Because of its civilian nature, the Sentinels have often used them to insert their spies into areas. Normally armed with reinforced shields and a laser turret in addition to standard point defense and anti missile systems, and equipped with a FTL drive, Kaldra's vessel has received damage from his attempt to penetrate the shield around Earth. The Dawn Breaker's shields have been shorted out, the laser turret and FTL burned out by his attempts to penetrate the shield with firepower and speed respectively. Because of this he's now trapped on Earth until Vulrix High Command sends reinforcements to check on why he's not reporting in. If they send anybody at all. In the meantime however the ship retains its hull plating and Impulse drive engines, allowing it to remain mobile within Earth's atmosphere. It has room for 4 human sized creatures at most (however uncomfortable) and all the comforts of home, but little else. The Barrier ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE Prison Break ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE Light and Lightning ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE Additional Dawnbreaker Escapades ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Tabs For all continuities of Kaldra Sargt, click here.